without a goodbye 2
by im hermiones twin 2
Summary: similar to previous story however the end is different. scenario 2 is sad as well. will harry and hermione get to say goodbye before Harry leves for war? a sad fic if you're in that sort of mood. may consider doing a tidy up story afterwards


I previously wrote a story called 'without a goodbye' that was scenario 1 this story will be scenario 2. It is still sad and basically the same but will have slightly different twists and a different ending. Good for if you are in a sad sort of mood! Hope you like it! Please review thanks  
  
It was time, the war was here and it was time for the men – some who were so young they could be classed as boys – to leave. Harry of course was one of those boys. Harry might have only been 16 but he had a world to save – a world that was relying on him. Harry had spent the last few days thinking about his life so far, the life that could end any day, any hour from now on. Harry was glad to have Ron coming into the war with him. It was good to have someone friendly and trustworthy that would stand next to him. They would stand side-by-side gaining strength from one another.  
  
Harry was pleased when he and Ron finally convinced Hermione to stay away form the battle, instead she was to help on the medical side with Madam Pomfrey. Hermione could be stubborn at times however she was to frightened and scared at the moment to worry about arguing with her friends.  
  
Harry however didn't know how he felt about this. Hermione had always been there, always, but this time she wouldn't be. There wouldn't be any comforting words or glances. He wouldn't be able to look to his side and see her determined face telling him she was ok. Even though Hermione and Harry had never been 'involved' with one another, there had always been sparks between them, sparks everyone could see but them. Harry had only just realised the reason he had never really had a girlfriend, the reason he hadn't kissed anyone since Cho. Harry couldn't help but compare girls to Hermione, he hadn't had a girlfriend because none of the girls that had asked him out were anywhere near the league Hermione was in, she was in one of her own, she was a girl that in Harry's opinion could never be beaten. Of course he had never actually told her that. It would ruin their near- perfect friendship which each cherished and no one could come between.  
  
Harry sat on his four-poster bed contemplating whether or not to go and say good-bye to Hermione before he left at 5:30 the next morning. Harry knew it would be painful, he knew he loved her but lacked Gryffindor courage when it came to telling her. Without any sleep Harry started to make his way down towards the entrance hall where any boys who were heading into the war were to meet. He climbed down the steps of the boys' dormitory by himself as Ron's bed was empty, he had heard Ron leave about ½ and hour ago to go and say a final good-bye to Luna who was also helping out medically. Making his way slowly towards the portrait hole with a backpack over his shoulder, Harry stopped and looked around the room that had become his home. The room that he and his family shared. There was a noise from in front of the fire and Harry turned to look in that direction only to see Hermione standing next to the fire.  
  
She looked tired and worn as though she had been standing there all night in her crumpled black school robes, Harry doubted that she had actually even got changed.  
  
"Herm-Hermione..." Harry said softly. He was feeling guilty thinking about how he was about to leave without even saying goodbye to the woman he loved.  
  
"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft, soft but cold.  
  
"Hermione I thought it would be easier" Harry said apologetically.  
  
Hermione was starting to cry, "you don't even give me a goodbye or tell me that you'll miss me. Fine if that's the way you want it then good luck Harry, I hope you win" Hermione's voice was bitter and she turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Hermione wait...Hermione, I love you" Harry said more to himself than anyone but he hadn't heard the footsteps stop at the top of the stairs or the silent sobbing coming from the broken teenage girl as she curled up against the wall at the top of the staircase.  
  
Harry made his way down the many Hogwarts corridors and in the last corridor before the marble staircase that gave him access to the entrance hall where many were already gathered. Standing in the middle of the corridor like some sort of guard was a Minerva McGonagall. As Harry made his way toward his subdued professor he thought about all the times she had helped of taken points from him. She turned when she heard footsteps, she was obviously on some sort of guard duty.  
  
"Professor," Harry said quietly coming to a standstill next to her. She surprised him however when she held her arms out and pulled him into a hug. Being a teacher for over 30 years had allowed her to read students like a book. Minerva could see the hurt and anguish in his eyes however she highly doubted it was due to the fact that he was leaving – or at least that it wasn't the only reason.  
  
Harry walked into the older woman's embrace and hugged her tightly "thank- you professor"  
  
"Oh Harry, your too young for this you know"  
  
"Professor McGonagall...I just wanted to say thank-you for your support and guidance. I wouldn't be nearly as prepared as I am without all those extra lessons you gave me."  
  
"It was a pleasure Harry, I enjoyed those times with you. You showed me why I enjoy teaching day in and day out, all of my little Gryffindor cubs have." She said while tears flowed silently from her eyes. She pulled away from the embrace and looked down over the entrance hall, every person down there she had taught some had even been in her house!  
  
Harry watched his mentor cry and shared with her some of his fondest memories of her "...That time in 1st year when you took 50 points from Hermione, Neville and I for being out after curfew. You made the whole house hate us!"  
  
"Yes, yes I am terribly sorry about that" She said with a smile  
  
"Oh and in 2nd year, I'm positive you were crying when I lied to you and told you we were trying to visit Hermione after she had been petrified" McGonagall smiled and nodded in response to her students memories of her. She realised she had obviously paid a bigger part in Harry's life than she realised "I don't think I had ever seen you so angry in 4th year after the Triwizard tournament. And here it goes my favorite Professor McGonagall moment" Harry had a twinkle in his eye as he explained this one. "The Weasley twins had just left the swamp in the corridor and a few days later I was walking up a staircase where Peeves was trying to undo a chandelier, you walked past and I swear I heard you say 'it unscrews the other way'."  
  
"It would have done no such thing"  
  
"I had a time believing it at first as well!" McGonagall laughed while more tears escaped her beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Be careful Harry, use your Gryffindor qualities but be safe we are all behind you no doubt ill see you out there on the battlefield."  
  
"Then I shall wish you luck as well professor"  
  
McGonagall embraced Harry again quickly before pecking him on the cheek "be brave Harry, and be safe."  
  
Harry returned the peck and turned to make his way down the marble staircase but stopped half way down and turned to look back "Professor? Could you do me a favor? Please look after Hermione I thin she might need you when you've finished here. Thanks" he turned and started to make his way towards his classmates when he heard someone yelling his name from behind.  
  
"HARRY! HARRY WAIT!" Hermione was running towards him at full speed, sobbing. McGonagall made no effort to move between the two as Harry ran back towards the girl he loved. At the last minute Hermione jumped and launched herself into Harry's strong arms. Harry having great reflexes caught her as she wrapped her thin legs around his waist and pressed her lips hard against his. When both needed air Hermione rested her forehead against Harry's.  
  
"I needed you to know," Hermione whispered, her breath tickling Harry's face. "I needed you to know that I love you."  
  
"Oh Hermione I love you too, I just never had the courage to tell you." Harry said, briefly kissing her again.  
  
Hermione laughed at this tears still running down her face "THE Harry Potter cant ask a girl out but he can save the world from evil?"  
  
"Have you ever tried to ask a girl out, it's hard work!" Harry said laughing even though he to was crying. "You know what Hermione? I was hoping my 2nd kiss wouldn't be as wet as my first one but obviously I am that bad!"  
  
"You git Harry, your really not that bad at all" Hermione hugged Harry as hard she could with her legs still around his middle. "Oh Harry, please, please be careful" she pleaded "please come home" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I can't promise but I'll try Hermione, I'll try."  
  
"Don't go Harry stay here with me" she said while wiping the tears from his face with her thumb.  
  
Harry pushed her neat curls behind her ear as both could hear Minerva's sobbing behind them. "Hermione you know I would do anything for you, but this time I cant. I have to go Hermione, I have to go so you can get married and have children and live a happy adulthood without evil."  
  
"Harry I don't want to do those things without you. I want you to be my husband, I want you to be the father of my children. I need you Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I hope that I will come through this and we can do all that stuff together because there would be nothing that I would like better than to be your husband and friend and lover."  
  
"That's why you have to come home Harry. You have to be my first, only you can be."  
  
They were interrupted from a sound downstairs "everyone into lines so we can tick you off" a male voice boomed.  
  
"I have to go Hermione. Look after yourself, I love you"  
  
"I love you too Harry." Hermione was crying silently as she untangled her legs from Harry's body and stood on the ground and hugged him tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He turned and walked down the great marble staircase not knowing whether he would return to see the hazel-eyed beauty again. Hermione stood whispering "I love you Harry, I love you" over and over before turning and reaching out to her favorite professor and walking into a warm embrace. "I love him professor"  
  
"I know Hermione, I know." And Hermione was lead towards Mcgonagall's rooms for some much needed sleep away form the rest of the school and their downcast faces.  
  
Little did Hermione know that within 6 months Harry would be back and they would be happily together dealing with the loss of other friends and family together, and within years she would be married and pregnant.  
  
END  
  
AN – I hope you like this one like the other one. I know it was still sad but at least they got to say goodbye. Please review it would be greatly appreciated! 


End file.
